


Emotional

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Emotional

The second you saw the sign for your town, your excitement caused Dean and Y/T/N to jerk awake in the back. “_Wow_.” Dean groaned, sitting up. “That was loud. Where’s the fire?” He yawned.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “We’re almost to Zach’s house.” He explained, earning a nod from the occupants in the back. “Do you want to stop somewhere first? I didn’t know if you’d want to clean up since we’ve been in the car for like 14 hours…” He glanced at you.

You shook your head, grinning. “My 6 month old won’t care, and well, even if Zach did, that doesn’t bother me.” You shrugged. “I mean, he _did _kinda watch me give birth to his kid.” You muttered.

“To his house we go, then.” He said, letting a silence fill the car after. Your excitement seemed to buzz around all of them. Sam was a bit nervous, because well, he was about to meet his Grandson. Dean was still waking up, and Y/T/N was happy for you.

* * *

“That one.” You pointed. “I hope that his girlfriend isn’t there.” You rolled your eyes, clearly annoyed with the thought. Sam parked at the curb and you were out before the engine was off. Sam slid out and chuckled as you all but ran to the front door.

When you were halfway there, and older man ran out. “Y/N?!” He stared at you. “We’ve been worried sick. With what happened to ya folks….” At your facial expression, he motioned to the house. “You and your friends come in for this.” He sighed.

Glancing to the others, you nodded and moved forward. “I just want Xander right now.” You glanced at him. “I do want to hear everything, but he’s my priority.” Once in the house, you saw his face pale. “Where’s my son?” You asked, worried. Zach’s mother came out of the kitchen, a solemn look on his face. “Damn it, Hank, _please_.” Your eyes were pleading with him.

“Zach went and started staying with Brandy and her folks. Took Xander with him. Hasn’t been by since.” Hank told you.

“I’ll call and have him bring him home.” His mother assured you before rushing back the other way.

Hank motioned to the living room. You and Sam sat on the couch, and Dean with Y/T/N on the loveseat. Hank was in a recliner. When you were all situated, he finally noticed your twin. “That wasn’t something I was expecting. I figure that’s your twin, who’re these fellas?” He motioned between them.

“This is my…father, Sam, and my Uncle Dean.” Your face heated up, having never said those words together.

“Well, nice to meet you. I’m glad she has someone.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, sweetie, your family’s dead.” You knew it, but hearing it killed you.

Your eyes fell, tears spilling over. “How?” You asked softly, looking back up at him.

“They’re saying it looks like a home invasion got bad.” He told you. “It was quick, they didn’t suffer.” Hank tried to console you. “I’m glad you weren’t home, but you were supposed to come home that day.”

“That’s our fault, sir.” Sam gave him an awkward smile. “Small world and all. Y/T/N spotted her, and she was with us. We brought her home.” Which wasn’t a total lie. “Kind of a get to know each other thing. I didn’t know I had daughters until a couple years ago when Y/T/N found me, so seeing her was a nice surprise.” He grinned.

Hank smiled. “I’m glad she’s going to be okay. I was worried. We would have taken her in, but I knew she’d rather not be that close to Zach.” He shrugged.

You gave him a sad smile. “Thanks, Hank.” You told him. “That means a lot to me.”

“He said they’ll be here in about 5 minutes.” His mother came in with a tray of drinks. “So, who are these handsome gentleman?” She asked, sitting in the last free seat.

* * *

Hearing the door, you stood up and looked over. Zach came in carrying Xander, and his new girlfriend right behind him. You moved around Sam and gently took Xander. “There’s my boy.” You grinned as he smiled and slapped your face playfully. “What the hell?!” You asked, steadying yourself as Dean pulled you behind him. Xander was cradled to your chest protectively.

Sam stood up, looking much taller than he was. His shoulders were squared off, fists clenched. “That’s _not _Zach.” He ground out, a harsh look on his face. Your eyes went between the three men, moving back slightly.

“Come on, sis.” Y/T/N said gently, moving you further away from where the confrontation was about to start.

Zach’s eyes flicked back and he smirked. “Look at this!” He laughed, crossing his arms over his chest as his girlfriend’s eyes changed. His parents looked at him with fear and confusion. “Five Winchesters in one house.” His face looked like he just won the lottery.

Your eyes shot to Dean’s back as his hand pulled out his gun. “Come on.” Your arm was tugged, but it’s like you were frozen. “Let’s go. You don’t want him in here for this.” Y/T/N motioned to Xander. Finally, you gave in. “Is there a basement or something? Something with a lock?” She asked.

Nodding, it took you a moment to speak. “Follow me.” You’d spent enough time there that you knew it pretty well. Once in the kitchen, you went to the basement door. “There’s a lock on this side, and doors to the backyard on the other side.” You explained, stepping in. Hearing the door behind you, you turned to see that she had shut you in. “Y/T/N!” You yelled.

“Keep you and your kid safe!” She yelled back, the end of her voice cut off by Xander’s crying.

* * *

You kept singing lightly to him, pacing, and kissing the top of his head. He’d finally calmed down, but he’d be hungry soon. You didn’t know when he last ate. There had been so much noise upstairs that you’d blocked it out the best you could.

It was when you realized it was dead silent that you stopped moving. Looking up, you were terrified of Zach coming down. The door creaked open, causing you to slowly back up. Heavy footsteps came down the wooden stairs, and you let out a small sob when you saw it was Sam. A bit bloody, but alive. “Sam?” You breathed, wanting to make sure it was him.

He grinned. “It’s me.”

The two of you went back upstairs, but he refused to let you see the living room. That alone told you it was bad. “What about his things?” His diaper bag was in there.

“Got it.” Dean said, walking in. “Sammy’s gonna bring you to your house to get what you can. We’ll…take care of this.” He told you. “Go on.”

“Xander’s car seat can’t go in the car.” You told them. “But, it’s not far enough we can’t walk and figure it out there. I just need some fresh air.”

* * *

Sam had cleaned what he could in the sink, quickly, and then pulled on a jacket from the trunk. The two of you walked quietly, diaper bag over your shoulder. Stopping, you looked up at him. “Do you want to carry him?” You offered, looking to Xander who was looking sleepy.

“You sure?” He asked, grinning.

“Xander, this is your grandpa, Sam.” You said sweetly, handing him over. Sam looked so awkward holding him. “Oh, man. You look so scared. You can handle demons, but a sleepy infant makes you look terrified.”

He gave you a ‘really’ look before the two of you kept moving. “Not like I’ve been around kids much.” He shrugged. “Until now, I hope.” His hazel eyes looked to see Xander had nodded off.


End file.
